¡El mejor regalo!
by Princeserenity04
Summary: Ya lo habia pesando demasiado, no importa que me muriese de la vergüenza haciendo "eso", me doliera la espalda despues y no quisiera despertareme, sin embargo, se que sera "el mejor regalo" Portada por parte de mi editor
1. El regalo

El sudor recorría totalmente descontrolado por mi rostro, mis manos al sentir esa suave textura, casi dejaba escapar el más sonoro gemido de satisfacción. Al punto de desfallecer, mis piernas se movieron sin consentimiento. Estaba viviendo el mismísimo cielo en este momento.

La cama sonaba con cada movimiento, el compás lento y a la vez determinado, no me dejaba de sorprender, vaya que años realizando "esto" me han hecho un experto.

Mis manos se movían con experiencia por toda esa suave y deleitable textura. Cada acción era precisa, no quería arruinar el momento de suma concentración.

—¡Ugh! —Quito la mano rápidamente.

Vaya que eso no se lo esperaba, debía dejar de divagar y concentrase en sus acciones.

Acomodándose nuevamente en la cama, busque la mejor posición ya que mí torpe movimiento, me había apartado de mi cómodo sitio.

—¡Viktor!, idiota —Oculte mis ojos rápidamente tras mis manos.

¿Por qué?, estar haciendo aquello es tan cursi, romántico.. ¡Ahg!, le dolía la espalda un monto, tal vez debería tomar un descanso.. ¡No!

—Lo que me obligas hacer —Destapó mi vista, poniendo mi atención nuevamente en la suave textura.

Sus brazos firmes, piernas de envidia, ese bello y elegante chaleco azul oscuro, esa sonrisa que enamora a cualquiera. Poco a poco, vuelvo a tomar el ritmo que había dejado tras mi momento de debilidad. Debía ser firme, no podía permitirse volver a dudar.

Tome el bote blanco que contenía aquel líquido pegajoso, para untarlo en un área precisa.

—¡Uhg! —Me temblaba levemente la mano, debido a mi nerviosismo.

Respire profundo, para calmar mi acelerado corazón, algo difícil de realizar cuando te duele horriblemente el trasero y te encuentras en una situación como la mía. Sacudí lentamente mi cabeza ante mis quejas, respire, y aplique aquella sustancia en el área deseada. Lo observe con determinación para asegurarme de no haberlo arruinado.

—¡Perfecto! — Sonrió con satisfacción al ver que no lo había lastimado.

Tomo todos los materiales que había usado para confeccionarlo; los hilos, las agujas y la hermosa tela que me había costado encontrar. Al ya poner todo en su lugar admire una vez más mi obra. Un osito de peluche de ojos azul marino, color beige, con una trajecito, que le había hecho anteriormente y una sonrisa vivaz totalmente envidiable.

Me había costado mucho hacerlo, estaba acostumbrado a coser ropa para los huérfanos; pero, era distinta la forma, el relleno, que quedara simétrico, en fin, complicado. Agradezco a dios, el haberme enviado aquel amable vendedor que me dio las instrucciones para confeccionarlo, sino, estuviera todavía dando vuela por el pueblo en la búsqueda de un buen regalo.

—Espero le guste a Viktor —Lo coloco al lado de mi cama y me preparó para dormir.

Ya listo, volteo a ver el reloj "1:59 am", vaya que me había tomado mi tiempo. Bostezo, apagó la luz y me acuesto en la cama.

—Buenas noches, Viktor — Me acomodo con una sonrisa en el rostro imaginado la reacción del mencionado.

Espero y _**"el regalo"**_ tenga un buen recibimiento.

Aclaración: Lo del osito hace referencia que en Japón una persona te gusta por tradición le obsequias un osito y si este es recibido, significa que te da la oportunidad o solo está al tanto de tus sentimientos, sin embargo, si este te responde con el mismo gesto da entender que tú también le gustas.

Aunque creo que esto no es tradición, solo lo observe en "Sakura Card Captor" me pareció muy bonito y lo plasmes aquí.


	2. Sorpresa

Desperté en la mañana, gracias a los cálidos y luminosos rayos del sol. La espalda me dolía a horrores por estar en la misma posición toda la noche, la retaguardia la tenía acalambrada y los dedos de mis manos cubiertos por vendasdebido a los fallos de anoche.

—¡Uhg!-Me levante con total pereza.

No quería moverme de mi sitio, el trasnocho me estaba pasando factura, haciéndome tambalear con cada movimiento.

Toc, toc*

—Heine - sensei, le traigo su desayuno, ¿Me permitiría pasar? —Escuche la tímida voz de la sirvienta tras la puerta.

Estaba tan somnoliento que no me di cuenta cuando la sirvienta entro.

—¡Heine - sensei! —Reaccione ante su grito.

—¡¿Qué es eso tan adorable!? —Señalo justo al lado de mi cama.

Abrí mis ojos aterrorizado, no podía permitir que lo viera y mucho menos arriesgarme a que el rumor se esparciera, esto debía ser un secreto. Debía pensar en una excusa y rápido. Pero sobre todo, tenía que mantener la calma...

—¿S-se refiere a esto? —Señale el oso.

—B-bueno vera.. esto, es ..emm (piensa Heine piensa)..es un regalo de mis alumnos...(¡Bingo!)

—¿Enserio?, ¡Es muy bonito!–Exclamo, llena de emoción.

suspiro*

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—¡¿Puedo tomarlo?!–(Ni siquiera lo piense, si se acerca se dará cuenta)

—¡No puede!

—¿Eh?

—Quiero decir...Con su permiso, necesito vestirme. Gracias por el desayuno, que tenga buen día— Sin darme cuenta, eche a la sirvienta a una velocidad descomunalfuera de la habitación.

Me siento mal por la pobre chica, pero, estoy seguro de que si lo hubiera visto más de cerca, se habría percatado del gran parecido con el Rey y esohubiera sido un problema.

Suspire aliviado al escuchar los pasos de la sirvienta alejarse.

—Menos mal —Me separé de la puerta.

Acercándose a lo que sería _**"el regalo"**_ lo admiré por unos instantes, percatándome de que debería envolverlo. Sonreí , tomé mi desayuno, me vestí para dar inicio a las clases y lo mire nuevamente antes de acudir en busca de los príncipes.

Salí de mi alcoba, observando a mi alrededor, como todos los sirvientes del palacio retiraban las decoraciones de navidad. Que pena que Viktor no pudiera estar con nosotros, los del reino vecino, lo habían llamado porque se había presentado una emergencia por problemas políticos, al parecer por las circunstancias fueron muy graves, ya que por lo visto no pudo regresar hasta hoy, 29 de diciembre casi una semana después. Me siento muy mal amigo de no haber podido hacer el regalo antes, tenía planeado darle de su vino favorito, pero al pensarlo mejor, me di cuenta de que necesitaba hacer algo más y como se tuvo que ir, me dio tiempo de buscar. Me costó como casi 3 días en el pueblo y hubiera sido más. Todo gracias a un amable señor.

—Príncipes—Llamo a la puerta y entró a lo que hoy sería una clase grupal.

—¡Shishō!

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, el príncipe Bruno contestando todo correctamente, el príncipe Licht impertinente como siempre, el príncipe Kai tranquilo atendiendo la clase y el príncipe Leonhard.. bueno, requiere de más ayuda.

La luna irradiaba su belleza, iluminando todo el cielo nocturno, las estrellas la acompañaban, una por una llenando un espacio vacío en el universo, juntas formando una constelación, cada una con una historia diferente y con una enseñanza que dejar, simplemente me parecía hermoso.

Estaba completamente nervioso. Poco a poco me acercaba lentamente a la oficina de Viktor con la cesta que contenía el vino y mi pequeño obsequio. Cada paso que daba aceleraba mi pulso.

Toc,toc*

Que raro, no había guardias, ¿Me pregunto si estarán tomando un descanso? Me parece un poco extraño,siendo que protegen alRey, sin embargo, me daba algo de ventaja no anunciar mi llegada.

—Pase —Escuche la voz de mi "amigo" tras la puerta.

Tome aire y entre sigilosamente a la oficina, todo estaba en pulcritud como siempre, papeles en filas y los libros completamente ordenados.

—¿Heine?, ¡No esperaba verte aquí!, ven pasa —Movió su mano señalándome que me sentara a su lado.

Me acerco junto a la cesta con cierto nerviosismo, ya le había dado regalos antes, pero, siendo este un caso especial...

—¿Qué haces por aquí?, "mi amigo" — Me sorprendió su pregunta.

—¿No puedo venir a beber un rato?, "mi amigo".

– ¿No estás muy pequeño para beber? —Aquí va el chiste de siempre, se había tardado.

—¡¡Soy todo un adulto!!-Como me irrita a veces.

—Si,si...~No te alteres de esa forma, podrías hacerte daño, niño..(será)

—¡VIKTOR! —Estaba a nada de golpearlo.

—jajajs, bueno tranquilo, lo siento, Heine. No pude evitarlo —Suspiro.

No se porque me sigo molestando con el mismo truco. Negué con la cabeza, no tenía caso discutir, así que solo me dedique a sacar la botella de vino junto con las copas, el regalo lo dejaría para después.

—¡Salud! —Brindamos ya con las primeras copas servidas.

El resto de las horas la pasamos en copas y risas. Tan hechizado estaba en el momento que no me percate de la mirada de Viktor en la cesta.

—¿Qué es eso? —Señaló el cesto, donde claramente se apreciaba un bulto bajo la servilleta.

—Es un... —Tome aire.

—¡F-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, VIKTOR!-puse el pequeño obsequio frente a él, esperando su reacción.

—Heine, esto.. —Comencé a asustarme.

—Quería darte otra cosa, pero, te fuiste de viaje y me pareció muy poco lo anterior ..bueno...yo...etto.. —Estaba a punto de salir corriendo del lugar.

—¿lo hiciste tu? —Me sonrió, no me esperaba esa reacción y menos la acción que vino después.

—¡Viktor!–Rojo de vergüenza..

—Gracias,Heine —Solo me deje llevar por su calidez y las palabras que me susurraba.

Me hacía feliz que le gustara su _**"sorpresa"**_ , aunque, yo también me llevara una.


	3. El mejor regalo

Me recargue en la ventana del carruaje que iba lentamente por las calles de mi hermoso reino. Estaba tan cansado y estresado. El otro reino no había podido lidiar con un problema tan simple, lo que provocó que mi estadía allá se alargara más de lo necesario...Mi cumpleaños, navidad.. ninguno fue posible.

Suspire por doceava vez en el día, me decepcionaba el hecho de llegar y tener que firmar todos esos papeles que habían quedado pendientes, apartando el hecho de que estoy llegando muy tarde, de seguro los niños ya están durmiendo. Bueno, supongo que ya me tocara verlos en la mañana.

—Hemos llegado su majestad — El cochero me anunció de nuestra llegada.

Me baje del carruaje, me despedí del cochero y me fui directamente a mi oficina. No quería perder más tiempo mañana solo serían mis hijos, yo y Heine , por supuesto.

—Su majestad —Los guardias de las entrada se inclinaron ante mí.

—Pueden retirarse, me gustaría estar solo.

—Pero..

—Nada de peros, por favor. Simplemente deseo estar solo un tiempo.

Ellos solo asintieron y me dejaron solo, tal y como lo había pedido.

—Soledad —Me senté en mi puesto.

Pasaron varios minutos, tal vez horas, no lo se, cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta.

—Pase.

Tal vez eran los guardias, supuse que no me dejarían solo mucho tiempo.

—¿Heine?, ¡no esperaba verte aquí!, ven pasa —Señale el puesto de mí lado para que tomara asiento.

Vaya, agradable "sorpresa" no esperaba verlo por aquí y sobretodo a estas horas, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, un poco de compañía no estaría mal.

Se acercó junto a mí con cierto nerviosismo, me pareció algo extraño viniendo de él, pero no dije nada al respecto.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?, "mi amigo" —Ya sabía a que venía, sólo quería molestarlo un poco.

—¿No puedo venir a beber un rato?, "mi amigo" — (¡Lo atrape!)

—¿No estás muy pequeño para beber? —Se que ese chiste está muy gastado, pero me encanta su reacción.

—¡¡Soy todo un adulto!! — (Jajaja) Me reí internamente.

—Si,si~ .No te alteres de esa forma, podrías hacerte daño, niño.. —Se que me la estoy jugando, y mucho.

—¡VIKTOR!

—Jajaja,bueno tranquilo, lo siento, Heine. No pude evitarlo.

Vi como negó con la cabeza para después empezar a servir ese delicioso vino que tanto me gustaba.

—¡Salud! —Brindamos ya con las primeras copas servidas.

El resto de las horas la pasamos en copas y risas. A estas alturas ya no importaban los papeles a firmar. En uno de eso desvíos la mirada y me percato de un bulto en la cesta que acompañaba a Heine.

—¿Qué es eso? —Señaló el cesto, donde claramente se apreciaba un bulto bajo la servilleta.

—Es un…. —Vi como tomaba aire, ¿debería preocuparme?

—¡F-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, VIKTOR! —Había puesto completamente en mi cara un osito de peluche muy similar a mí.

—Heine, esto.. —Lo tome para apreciarlo mejor.

Observe cada detalle como si fuera a romperse, los ojos, la costura, la vestimenta, con cada uno de ellos, realmente se parecía a mí.

—Quería darte otra cosa, pero, te fuiste de viaje y me pareció muy poco lo anterior.. bueno,yo~..etto~.. — En algún punto deje de escucharlo solo para centrarme en saltarle encima de pura felicidad.

—¿lo hiciste tú? —sonrió, evidentemente así fue. Observe como se paralizo ante mi pregunta.

Tan pasmado estaba de mi reacción que me acerque lentamente a su rostro admirando sus finos e infantiles detalles y sin poder evitarlo lo bese.

—¡Viktor! —Se había sonrojado de una manera sobre normal.

(Que lindo)

—Gracias, Heine — Lo abrazo por detrás susurrándole al oído.

Te amo.

Él solo se dedicó a recargarse en mi pecho, no necesita palabras para saber lo que sentía.

La felicidad me había inundado completamente hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Definitivamente había sido _**"El mejor regalo".**_

Owari

Este es el final, espero les gustara.

Vieron qué no soy tan mala, pude interrumpir el momento y que no hubiera ni beso, ni confección.

Me aconsejaron que no lo hiciera gracias a esa persona.

Comenten, que es pareció y no olviden la estrellita.

¡Hasta que me inspire nuevamente!


	4. Extra Final inesperado

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde el incidente de la "confesión" . Yo estaba asta el techo de trajo y papeleo en mi oficina Totalmente desesperado, por el hecho que no he visto a Heine desde entonces al parecer ha estadoevitándome como si fuera una plaga. Eso esta comenzando a molestarme un poco. No esperaba una respuesta de su parte, pero, ¡¿qué me evada!?

—Ha~ —Masajeo mis sienes.

El estrés comenzaba a afectarme poco a poco. Pensar tanto en el tema me había dejado mucho trabajo pendiente, sin embargo, se me había ocurrido un plan. Se como hacer que se confiese.

—¡Listo! —Le coloco los último detalles al presente.

Tal vez Heine no lo sepa, pero, llegue a investigar lo que significaba el presente que recibí por parte de él. Sé que si le regalo un oso hecho por mí como él lo hizo, será como formalizar una relación.

*Toc, toc*

—Su majestad, el tutor real ya lo espera en su alcoba —Sonreí con prevención. Hora de dar comienzo a mi plan.

—Gracias. Que nadie nos interrumpa, por favor — Dada la orden directa, me retiré de la oficina para ir de camino a mi alcoba. Nadie iba a arruinar mis planes.

—Heine, menos mal que aceptaste venir — Lo observe detalladamente.

Se veía totalmente hermoso sin su saco negro, solamente con su camisa blanca. Me relamí los labios solo con esa vista.

—Viktor, ¿Puedo saber el motivo por el que me llamaste aquí y no en tu oficina? —Se notaba un poco nervioso.

—Heine, te hablare seriamente a partir de ahora.. Necesitó tu respuesta — Fue algo muy imprudente de mi parte, pero, estaba algo impaciente.

—¿C-cú-cúal respuesta? —Que adorable se veía cuando se ponía nervioso y sonrojado a su vez.

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Heine —Comienzo a acercarme poco a poco hacia a él.

Él retrocede temeroso en la cama, sin embargo, eso no me detendrá. Coloca su mirada en otra dirección tratando de evitar la mía.

—Mírame —Lo tomó de la barbilla, para cambiar su dirección y que pudiera mirarme fijamente.

—V-viktor — No me resistí más y lo bese.

Era simplemente hermoso, con su cara roja llena de vergüenza, tratando de articular cada palabra.

Chuuu~

—No digas nada, solo disfruta — Lo volví a besar, pero esta vez con más intensidad, introduciendo mi lengua en su pequeña y mojada cavidad.

—¡Uhg!, ¡Vik-tor!...!!! —No sabía si podía controlarme más tiempo, quería hacerlo mío.

—Heine…

No lo soporte más. Lo tumbe delicadamente en la cama. Su respiración era totalmente irregular.

—V-vik-tor, espera —Lo ignore. Seguí besándolo de manera apasionada, casi desesperada, iniciando una lucha entre nuestras lenguas.

Cuando de repente me empujó hacia atrás, dejándome casi sentado sobre la cama, con un rostro de total desconcierto.

—¡Viktor!.. ¿uh?, ¿qué es eso? —Estaba a punto de quitarle la camisa, cuando señaló el oso de peluche que estaba a mi lado.

—¿Mmh?, ¿eso?, es para ti —Lo tomo entre mis manos para entregárselo con total orgullo.

Era de color chocolate, de ojos rubí-amarillo, con un traje negro y un sombrero que le daba mucha semejanza a Heine.

—Viktor, es hermoso.. — Lo acaricio con tal delicadeza.

—Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste —Sonrío apartando la mirada.

—Significa.. ¿Qué aceptas mis sentimientos? —Estaba ansioso por su respuesta.

—Yo, pues, bueno.. — Me paralizó ante su pregunta.

¡¿Un beso?!, ahora era yo el de abajo besado apasionadamente por el pequeño peli-rojo.

—Tomare eso como un si —Volví a intercambiar los papales.

Ahora no solo besaba sus labios, sino también su cuello, rostro, lo que estuviera a mi alcance.

—Permíteme hacerte el amor, Heine.. —Le susurro al oído causando un escalofrío en su pequeño cuerpo.

Él asintió ante mi petición, dándome total libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, y vaya que eran muchas cosas. Comencé a quitarle la camisa con total delicadeza, sabía que era su primera vez, no deseaba asustarlo.

Su piel era tersa como una muñeca de porcelana en medio de la nieve, era un deleite para mis ojos. Sus pequeños y rosados pezones, me estaban incitando a que los tocara, los sintieran y tal vez a que los probara.

Suavemente me incline un poco hasta Heine, sintiendo su dulce y delicado aroma, tan relajante como una brisa de verano en medio del invierno. Me concentre totalmente en ese aroma.

—¿Viktor? —No escuche nada más, solo vi la bella y solitaria oscuridad reclamando que me uniera a ella.

—Te.. — No escuche nada más, solo sentí una suave y pequeña mano tocar mis largos cabellos.

Pov Heine

Suspiro, Viktor idiota, sólo a él se le ocurre quedarse dormido en un momento como este.

—Te amo Viktor.. Aunque sé que no me estas escuchando —Me acomodo mejor, retiro mis lentes para ir junto a Viktor al mundo de los sueños, tal vez.. la próxima vez tenga el valor de decírselo en la cara, pero, por ahora disfrutar de este momento, este si que fue un "Final Inesperado".

Owari

No iba hacer este extra, pero, me dieron la idea de poner un poco de hard y luego dormir a Viktor

Así pues, me gusto como quedo, tal vez, haga un hard en otra ocasión, no sé, ya veré.

Créditos a mi iditor@.


End file.
